The structure of a camera module fabricated using the conventional chip onboard (COB) process is formed by assembling a circuit board, a photosensitive chip, a camera base, a motor drive, and a lens assembly, while other electronic components are disposed on the surface layer of the circuit board.
Currently, the proportion of the photosensitive area of existing photosensitive chips is increasing, and the edge of the photosensitive area is becoming closer to the side wall of the light window. Since the side wall of the light window is quite close to the photosensitive area, the intensity of external light reflected by the side wall of the light window onto the photosensitive area becomes higher, which makes the stray light stronger, thereby affecting the imaging quality of the camera module.